User blog:LightTopazTheGem/My Lego Dimensions Wishlist
Everybody has a wishlist, so I guess I'll make a wishlist Steven Universe *Steven Level Pack (Lion+Laser Light Cannon) (Steven can transform into Connie) Steven has Lazer Deflection, Boomerang (cookie cat), Illumination, Super Strength, Gyrosphere (Bubble), Magical Shield Ability, Glide, Grow Plants, Super Jump, Sword Switch (Connie), Target (Connie), Intelligence (Connie) Lion has Sonar Smash, and Guaridan. Laser Light Cannon has Gold Lego Blowup and Silver Lego Blowup, along with Sentry Turret Switches. *Garnet Fun Pack (Dondai Supremo) (Can transform into Ruby and Sapphire) Garnet has Super Strength, Invunerability, Relic Detector, Electricity, Dive, Charge Transfer, Melt Ice (Ruby), Gold Lego Blowup (Ruby), Mind Control (Sapphire), Freeze Breath (Sapphire), Mini Access (Ruby and Sapphire) Dondai Supremo has regular car abilities *Lapis Fun Pack (Pumpkin) Lapis has Atlantis Pools, Hazard Cleanup, Water Spray, Grow Plants, Flying, Grapple Pumpkin is a Fantastic Beasts-like playabale vehicle. She has Mini-Access, Drone Maze, and Dig *Peridot Fun Pack (Peribot) Peridot has Dig, Limb Enhancer Spots (exclusive peridot ability), Hacking, Mini-Acess, Technology, Fix-It, and Sonar Smash Peribot has super strength, and super strength handles *Pearl and Amethyst Team Pack (Gem Sloop+ Greg's Van) Pearl has Pole Vault, Intelligence, Acrobatic, Target, Sword Switch, Cursed Red Objects, Rainbow Lego Interactions(because she's G4y), Grind Rails, and Vine Cut Amethyst has Shapeshift, Grapple, Rope Swing, Gyrosphere, Mini Acess, Slurp Acess, Dig, Sonar Smash, Vine Cut, Flying, Stealth, Drone Access, and Super Strength, Flight Docks Gem Sloop has float and cargo hook Greg's Van has normal car abilities. Gumball *Gumball and Darwin Team Pack (Fish Bowl + THE AWESOME STORE) Gumball has Dig, Vine Cut, Boomerang, Sonar Smash, Stealth, Target, Mini Acess Darwin has Dive, Mini Acess, Drone Acess, Fix It, Growth, Water Spray, Heart Regen, Fish Bowl can be emptied and worn by characters so they can go underwater without Dive. THE AWESOME STORE has normal car abilities, Special Attack, and X-Ray Vision *Anais Fun Pack (Daisy Doll) Anais has Intelligence, Hacking, Technology, Super Strength, Stealth and Mini Acess Daisy has Guardian, Gold Lego Blowup, and Special Attack The Office (US) I don't know why this idea came to my head honestly *Michael Level Pack (Unknown vehicle + unknown gadget) (Michael can turn into the other main characters) Michael has Drone, Grapple, Hazard Cleaning, and Sonar Smash. Undertale *Frisk and Flowey Story Pack (Save Point) Frisk has Boomerang, Grapple, Cursed Red Objects, Mercy (new ability), Stealth, Target, and Acrobatic Flowey has Vine Cut, Stealth, Grow Lego Plants, Dive, Drone, Target, Grapple, Rope Swing, and Sword Switch. The Save Point can interact with Determination Spots (new thing), and the rider can use Magic. more undertale characters to come. Youtubers Some people think of adding their favorite youtubers, usually just gamers, so I also have some ideas. *TheOdd1sOut and JaidenAnimations Team Pack (Indestructable Pinata+Ari) James has Rainbow Lego (Sprinkles), Boomerang (Soubway Sandwitch), Target, Drone (Garfild), Gold Lego Blowup, Sonar Smash, and Technology. Jaiden has Sonar Smash(Piano), Super Strength(KARATE), Technology, Illumination, Relic Detector, Silver Lego Blowup, Stealth, and Vine Cut. Indestructable Pinata, when broken, give you invunerability Ari has Flight, Gold Lego Blowup, and Dig I'm going to add more soon Category:Blog posts